


nobodies (the ordinary heroes remix)

by darlingargents



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Remix, Remix Revival 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents
Summary: Rose thought she might love Rey a bit.





	nobodies (the ordinary heroes remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somebodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046544) by [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon). 
  * In response to a prompt by [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon) in the [remixrevivalmadness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2018) collection. 



> insert "i wrote this while very tired" disclaimer here

Life inside the Millennium Falcon was not ideal, as Rose discovered once she started staying awake for more than a couple hours at a time. She wasn’t the only person injured, or even seriously injured, which it pained her to discover — she’d hoped beyond hope that they’d avoided major casualties — and that meant that she was pushed out of the makeshift medbay as soon as she was able to stand. Somehow, Rey ended up being the one showing her to her new bed, and showing her around the Falcon.

Rose was getting accustomed to meeting her heroes — General Organa was even on this tiny ship, which was just way too awesome — but there was something about Rey that she found herself admiring, even when she got close enough to see that Rey was just a person like her. Rey was caring, and kind, and could use the  _ Force _ , and had defeated  _ Kylo Ren _ , and was just  _ way too freakin’ cool _ to be a real person. But there she was, every day, helping Rose walk when she stumbled and making sure she got enough food even on the days she felt too weak to leave her bed.

Rose thought she might love her a bit.

All in all, though she didn’t want to see  _ anyone _ the day she ended up locking herself in one of the refreshers and crying over Paige, Rey was the only person that she wouldn’t have kicked out.

“Hey,” Rey had said from outside the door. “Rose? Rose, there are people waiting. Do you want to come to my bunk? It’s a little more private.”

Rose had wiped her eyes and let out another sob before standing and opening the door. Rey’s face had crumbled upon seeing hers, and she’d wrapped her arm around Rose and pulled her towards the room she was staying in. There were five other beds, two of which were on the floor, including Rose’s. Rey had pushed back the curtain covering the entrance to her bunk and crawled inside, gesturing for Rose to follow.

When they had settled in, lying side by side in the tiny bed, Rey had whispered, “Do you want to talk about it?” Rose had shook her head, and Rey had nodded, taking her hand and squeezing it. For a few minutes they just lay there, the last few tears running out of Rose’s eyes, Rey just watching.

When Rose’s tears finally dried up, she sat up and crawled out of Rey’s bed. A rush of blood to her head made her nearly fall over, and Rey caught her before she could fall. It was possible she wasn’t quite entirely recovered.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“No problem,” Rey said.

*

The thing with being nobodies was ease at fitting in with crowds.

On supply runs, Rey and Rose were often among the first choices. Many of the Resistance leadership, including General Organa, weren’t raised having to fend for survival. They could blend in, but they couldn’t fully immerse. Rose knew how to immerse, and so did Rey, and so once they were both back on their feet, they started going on runs together. Bartering and trading, exchanging threats and promises and whatever else would get them ration bars and bacta to make it through the next week.

Along the way, they got to know each other.

Rose slowly teased out of Rey that she came from Jakku — “Nowhere,” she’d always said, and Rose supposed that was close enough — and her parents had left her there. Rey managed to get Rose talking about Paige and where they grew up. It was easier to talk to Rose than it had been to talk to anyone else.

A few weeks after the Battle of Crait, Finn approached Rose in the cafeteria — a tiny living space with floor-sitting room only — with a ration bar as an offering. They ended up sitting in the hallway outside, talking and eating.

“I’m glad you and Rey are getting along,” Finn said as he finished off his ration bar in record time and reached for the treat of the meal — a small bundle of salakberries. On their last supply run, Rey had found a massive crate of the berries. Apparently they were unpopular at that particular marketplace, and the vendor had sold it to her and Rose for less than half asking price when it became clear there would be no other offers.

It was a rare treat and indulgence, one that they’d barely afforded, but morale had been so low in the Falcon that Rose had agreed with Rey that it was necessary.

“Me too,” Rose said, taking another sad, dusty bite of her ration bar. She was going slower, letting it hit her stomach before she started on the berries. “She’s a hero, but she’s a lot like me, too.” She finished off her ration bar, and picked a berry off the bundle, rolling it between her fingers. “She understands. Not having a childhood, I mean.” Stolen childhood. Rose eased off the pressure on the berry before it burst, and popped into into her mouth. The juice exploded over her tongue.

“Lots of us get that,” Finn said quietly, contemplating a berry of his own. “We wouldn’t be here if our lives were great.”

“Probably not,” Rose agreed. “That’s what we fight for. So other people won’t have the lives we had.”

Finn raised his last berry and held it in Rose’s direction. “To sending the First Order back to where they belong,” he said. Rose smiled and lifted a berry of her own, and gently touched it to his.

“To being heroes,” she said. Finn let out a small, startled laugh, and smiled.

“To being heroes.” He bit down on the berry, and Rose followed suit.

*

“I’m not a hero,” Rey said later that night as they lay in her bunk. It was the best place on the ship to not be interrupted, so they ended up there a lot. Rose often fell asleep there.

“We’ve had this conversation before,” Rose said. “We both are.”

“But I’ve never really done anything,” Rey said, and Rose rolled her eyes.

“You beat up Kylo Ren, you survived a million things and came out on top. But that’s not the point. We’re ordinary heroes. Ordinary people who want to stop the First Order.”

“Is that what it means?” Rey asked.

“I think so,” Rose said.

“That’s fair,” Rey said. “I guess I’m a hero, then. We both are. Everyone on this ship is.”

“And we’ll prove it,” Rose said. “By showing the First Order just how powerful ordinary heroes can be.”


End file.
